Raising Naruto
by MssPerfect
Summary: Sasuke never saw it coming, why would he? He had defeated the dobe and was supposed to be on his way to Orochimaru but here he was, back at Konoha and….babysitting! Curse them all! There is no way he is going to change the dobe's diapers…!Baby-Naru chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from me! Yay! I hope you guys like this story as well and hopefully enjoy reading it. I don't have much to say here. So enjoy!**

**Summary: Sasuke never saw it coming, why would he? He had defeated the dobe and was supposed to be on his way to Orochimaru but here he was, back at Konoha and….babysitting! Curse them all! There is no way he is going to change the dobe's diapers…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: never owned Naruto and never will.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was muttering to himself as he walked along the pathway leading away from Konoha, dragging one foot after the other. His whole body was bruised and bloody. His clothes were torn and he was so exhausted that he barely had enough chakra in him to keep himself conscious. If the dobe only listened to him and let him go as he desired, his body wouldn't be in the state it was in now. It was all Naruto's fault, always getting in his way.<p>

"Curse you, dobe!" Sasuke gasped and felt to his knees, sweating as the curse mark shot bliss of pain through his entire body. He reached out his hand and pressed down on it applying pressure to it, hoping it would cease the pain but it didn't. Sasuke gritted his teeth and crawled under a tree, resting his back and breathing heavily. Everything around he became fuzzy and he tilted his head upwards. He could only see a glimpse of the blue sky and the only a small fraction of the sun's rays barely made it through the thick leafs and branches of the high trees.

"…we became the best of friends…" Sasuke's eyes shot open. He hadn't even felt them close. Had he really meant it? Did he really consider Naruto as his best friend?

"Of course I don't," Sasuke whispered to himself quietly, still looking up, his eyes focused on the small area of where the blue sky could be seen. Deep inside there was a voice screaming at him, 'Bullshit! Of course you meant it. Naruto really had become your best friend, and you know it!'

"Shut up!" Sasuke told himself, trying to silence the voice. "You're wrong…"

'Oh am I?' the voice taunted on.

"Yes you are. If Naruto is my best friend than he shouldn't have tried to stop me. He knows he much I want to kill Itachi! He was only getting in my way as usual," Sasuke shook his head and tried to get rid of the voice but only succeeded in making his headache worse.

'Then why didn't you kill him?'

"Who?"

'If Naruto isn't your best friend, then why didn't you finish him off? You had the chance and there was no body there to stop you. I know you still remember what Itachi told you."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he clenched his head. 'Take the life of your best friend…' The words were so vividly fresh in Sasuke's mind.

"…Because…" Sasuke began and knew that the voice was right. He had every opportunity to kill the blond but he didn't. Just before he had left after their battle at the valley of the end, he checked on Naruto. The blond was serious injured but he was still alive and that was all that mattered to Sasuke. "…Because Naruto isn't my best friend….and if I did kill him, then it would have been a waste. Itachi said to 'take the life of your best friend'…not the life of a dead-last." The raven-haired Uchiha finished off and for a moment, the voice was silent. Sasuke sighed with relief.

'Are you sure you just didn't want to lose him?' the voice came back again and Sasuke felt like crying from frustration.

"Would you shut up?" He yelled in unison to no one in particular. Sasuke looked around and saw no body. "I finally lost it, haven't i?" he thought out loud. "I knew I would one day…"

"..You're one of the ones I want to fight the most."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he could have sworn he heard Naruto's voice. For a second he thought he even saw the dobe with his goofy idiotic grin. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and then closed them, resting against the tree.

Sasuke jumped slightly and opened his eyes when he some noise coming from behind one of the trees. "Who's there?" he questioned, making no attempt to defend himself not that he was in any shape to anyways.

He waited anxiously for the enemy or friend to reveal themselves. Sasuke blinked and to his surprise, a blond-haired baby emerged from behind the tree, crawling towards him. Sasuke made an attempt to back away slowly and then stopped, thinking, 'What the hell am I doing? He is just a baby!' The blond-haired baby crawled over to Sasuke, stopping in front of the Uchiha and tilting his head to one side in confusion. Sasuke just watched him carefully, thinking who in their right mind would leave a baby in such a place like this. The baby looked up at Sasuke's face and then poked him, laughing and clapping his hands happily. Sasuke felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards into a smile and he couldn't stop them.

"Hello there," Sasuke said and then slowly reached out his hand to the baby but suddenly stopped when an image of Naruto flashed into his mind. Sasuke shook his head hysterically and the baby just tilted his head to one side again and frowned at him.

Sasuke just eyed the baby closely. It was either just him or the blond-haired looked like Naruto. The blond-haired baby was wearing an orange shirt that said 'cuteness is a crime' and shorts and had whiskers mark.

"Where is your mommy, little one?" Sasuke asked and then face-palmed himself when he got no reply. Sasuke sighed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave a baby out here all alone in the woods, even he wasn't that cruel! But he had to get to Orochimaru. Sasuke staggered to his feet and looked down at the baby who was looking up at him with his big round baby blue-eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't waste any more time here," Sasuke said and turned to look at the direction he was headed. He had already wasted enough time. Sasuke looked back down at the baby who was now trying to squish the ants on the ground and wondered what to do with him. He couldn't leave him here but he couldn't take him with him either. Sasuke frowned at himself and then wondered why he even cared. '…Because he looks like Naruto,' There was that voice again! Sasuke thought for a moment. The closest village to him now was Konoha and he no intentions of stepping foot back in that place again, but he had no choice. Sasuke picked up the baby, almost tumbling over and falling.

"Ok little one, lets take you somewhere safe," Sasuke said. He was only planning on taking the baby to Konoha and leaving him in front of the gate for someone to find him and then head back to Orochimaru. Sasuke groaned. It was going to be a painful journey, considering the amount of chakra he had left. The blond-haired baby just smiled and poked Sasuke.

Kakashi smirked under his mask from where he stood on top of the tree. Everything was going according to plan. He flipped another page of his Icha Icha paradise book and a red blush came to his face as he laughed quietly and then looked down at where the baby Naruto and Sasuke stood.

"Mission passed!" he applauded quietly and then went back to reading his orange book. Now he could go and enjoy his book without any fuss.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter one. So how was it? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Not sure? <strong>

**Do you want me to continue? Yes? No? Maybe? Don't care?**

**Will you review to tell me? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter and thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter and it would be pretty much appreciated if you guys review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke had placed the blond-haired baby down on the ground and pushed him towards the Konoha's gate gently. He had managed to walk back without passing out on the way and was now trying his best to supress his chakra. That was easy to do since he didn't have much of it left and so he thought. Sasuke scanned the area quickly and looked towards the gate. It was open and the guards stood in their posts, looking as bored as ever.<p>

"Okay, go on now…I have to get going." Sasuke said, looking around. Little Naruto just looked at Sasuke with a frown before clapping his tiny hands together and carelessly crawling back towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shook his head frantically, waving his hands in front of him. "No, no…don't come this way-turn around-." Sasuke sighed but Naruto took no notice of his words as he just crawled over to him and stopping at his feet. The young blond smiled, revealing his two front teeth at the bottom row and he raised his arm up in the air to the Uchiha, wanting him to pick him up. Sasuke crossed his arms and just stuck his nose high in the air.

"No. I am not going to carry you, now crawl back to that accurse village."

Naruto's lower lip began to tremble slightly and soon the young blond burst out crying. Sasuke began to panic and he looked down at the young blond. He didn't want to get caught; he wouldn't be able to put up a fight even if he wanted to. Naruto started wailing louder and the raven-haired genin cursed under his breath before lifting him up and glaring at him. Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face and the tone of his cry increased. Kakashi all the while, was up in the tree and watching the scene while reading his orange book. He was trying so hard to conceal his laughter. Heck this was just too priceless! Sasuke forced a smile to his face and tickled the blond gently, getting him to shut up. He then shot his gaze back to the guards and saw that they were looking at his direction.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard a baby crying…nah, might have just been my imagination."

"Yeah, or maybe it came from inside the village."

"It could be possible."

Sasuke looked at the baby in his arms and cursed under his breath again, 'why you little brat!' Sasuke looked at him more closely and Naruto was just staring at Sasuke back, looking slightly suspicious. He grabbed Sasuke's thumb and looked at it before shoving it in his mouth and began to suck on it. Sasuke pulled back his thumb away slowly and wiped the sloppy drool on his worn out pants before giving Naruto a disapproving look. Naruto just poked Sasuke on the forehead and smiled widely.

"Would you stop that!" Sasuke yelled quietly and then suddenly regretted it when he saw Naruto's lips tremble again and he looked like he was about to cry.

"No, don't cry…" Sasuke said softly. Little Naruto slapped Sasuke's cheeks with both of his hands before laughing gleefully and the Uchiha just grunted at him.

"Very funny." Naruto spotted a blackish-greyish cat walking towards the gate and he struggled against Sasuke's arms, saying gibberish as he wanted to go after it. Sasuke frowned and looked around at what had caught the baby's attention and saw the cat. He blinked and looked at it carefully. 'Wait a sec, isn't that that stupid cat that we had to catch for our first mission?' he thought. He scoffed and then placed Naruto on the ground and saw the blond hurriedly crawling after the cat. He'd never thought he'd be glad to see that damn cat again.

'Well my job here is done,' Sasuke thought as he turned around and leaped onto one of the trees. Why he had returned back here, he would never know. Maybe he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart? Sasuke's vision blurred for a moment and he hoped down from the tree before everything in front of him was suddenly going dark. He knew the cause of it and groaned.

"Dammit, I'm all out of chakra…" His eyes slowly close and he collapsed to the ground. Naruto had caught the cat and was squeezing the life out of the poor thing and also chewing on its' ears when he saw Sasuke fall to the ground. The little's blonds eyes watered and he began to wail once again…

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned and his eyelids slowly peeled open. He was lying on his back and was staring up at the ceiling. 'Ceiling!' He abruptly sat up and looked around the room he was in before his face changed expressions. No doubt about it; he was back in Konoha!<p>

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!"

Sasuke looked to the door way, knowing the voice all too well. Sakura stood there, holding her hands close to her chest and she looked like she was about to cry. Without warning, the pink-haired kuniochi ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, crying onto his shoulder. Sasuke just lowered his head, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried….please don't leave me again," Sakura sobbed onto his neck and he just sat there. After a while, she pulled away and wiped her eyes, blushing.

"What am I doing back here?" Sasuke demanded, looking at her. Sakura just lowered her head, feeling hurt that that was all he cared about and then she looked back up at him. Sasuke just merely stared back at her, his eyes showing no emotions whatsoever.

"I didn't think he would keep his word but he had," Sakura spoke quietly. "Naruto said that he would bring you back and he did…but-," Sasuke flinched at the mention of Naruto's name and then his heart gave a leap. He didn't like the way Sakura said her 'but'.

"But what, Sakura?" Sasuke pressured, hoping that she would just get to the point already. His pink-haired teammate lowered her head once again and then spoke.

"…But he never came back." Sakura finished off; her voice sounding like it was going to crack. For a minute there, Sasuke's heart stopped and he felt like grabbing Sakura and just shaking the answers out of her. What the heck did she mean 'he never came back'? He knew that he hadn't killed the blond so where could the idiot have gone? Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"So I see you're finally up," Tsunade's voice broke in and Sasuke looked up at her. She was holding Naruto and the little blond was clenching on to a handful of her hair and sucking on his thumb, looking at Sasuke curiously. Kakashi was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pocket and looking into the room.

"Sakura, do you mind leaving us three alone for a moment?" Tsunade asked and Sakura shook her head, standing up.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama," She politely bowed and then gave Sasuke a smile which he just returned with a stare before she walked out the door, grinning slightly at the little Naruto. Sakura stopped once she was outside and blinked, wondering who that baby back there was. Surely he couldn't be Tsunade's and he looked a lot like Naruto. Sakura just shrugged and left; it was too late to find out now. She was just happy that Sasuke was back and was a little concern at where Naruto could be.

"How you feeling, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered and Tsunade just raised her eyebrow, holding Naruto firmly.

"Why had you returned back? I thought you were going to that snake, Orochimaru!" Tsunade growled quietly, clenching her fist.

"Believe me, I didn't want to come back," Sasuke half-lied. 'Liar!' the voice in his head accused. 'If you hear that Itachi is dead right now, sure you'd come back,'

"You do know what you have done, don't you. Such a thing cannot go unpunished. You have betrayed leaf village and everyone in it and that makes you worse than a skunk," Tsunade implied coldly, glaring at the Uchiha. "You could have killed Naruto, you know." She added and Sasuke just listened with his head lowered.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking up again. Tsunade glanced over at Kakashi and then at the yawning baby in her arms.

"He is right here," She nodded her head at Naruto who was still sucking on his thumb. Sasuke smirked and wanted to laugh. They have got to be kidding!

"Is this a joke?" Sasuke asked. The fifth Hokage regarded him with raised eyebrows.

"What makes you think that it's a joke, Uchiha?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Last time I saw the dobe, he was not a baby…so please."

"Well it's all your fault that he is a baby again!" Tsunade snapped at him.

"And how is it my fault, exactly?" Sasuke questioned.

"If you haven't decided to leave the village in the first place, none of this would have happened. You were intending on killing him, you bastard. I knew you would, so that is why I send Kakashi. Naruto was found half-dead and the only way for him to live was if he was a baby again. So Kakashi had used the special jutsu I gave him and so here he is and he is now YOUR responsibility!"

Sasuke's jawed dropped wide open and his eyes widen. "SAY WHAT! NO WAY! YOU CAN FORGET IT" he yelled making Naruto jump and start crying. Tsunade hushed him and then glared at Sasuke, a smirk on her face.

"It's either that or you go and rot in the cell; take your pick, Uchiha."

Sasuke was so furious he felt like chewing her to bits and pieces. Now he was never going to kill Itachi at this rate! Curse them all! Sasuke bit his lips and turned away in defeat.

"I guess it's settled then. You start babysitting once you get your strength back," She aforementioned and then turned to leave. Little Naruto waved to Sasuke but the Uchiha didn't notice and didn't care.

Tsunade stopped at the door and looked back at Sasuke. "Oh and Sasuke, consider this as your punishment." She turned and then left with Naruto. Kakashi was still leaning against the door frame, shaking his head at his former student pitifully.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke….i feel sorry. Imagine what you could have done with your life." The silver-haired sensei shook his head and disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Sasuke was left alone in the hospital room to stare at the ground.

Tsunade was back in her office, laughing hysterically and shizune just watched with sweat drops. Naruto was playing on the floor, occupied with a few toys.

"It's time that Uchiha gets a taste of his own medicine!" Tsunade exclaimed excitedly and Shizune looked a bit worried.

"My lady, do you think Sasuke can really take care of Naruto? I mean he is only eight months old!" Shizune looked at Naruto with great concern. Did Sasuke even know how to take care of babies?

"Shizune! Are you doubting me?" Tsunade asked dangerously. Shizune quickly shook her head, waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"Of course not, my lady!"

"Good! If Sasuke needs help, we'd help out but he will do most of the stuff. Now go get me some sake!"

"Yes, my lady!" Shizune sweat dropped again and sighed with relief before running off. Kami save them all!

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Another chapter finished and I am proud of myself. Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so. Please don't forget to review…it's the only way I get to know if people like my story and to see what they think about it.<strong>

**Review? It's the least you can do!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And Happy Halloween! Don't let the boogie man get you and don't be afraid of the dark…they only come out at night! Muahhhahuuhhaaa….i just love Halloween. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 people, thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter. :) I really enjoy writing this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto peeps!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here are the clothes, diapers, baby food, and some money. This is how much you'll get for now but if you need anything more, just come over and ask," Tsunade explained as she handed the stuff over to Sasuke. She was really enjoying this and Sasuke could tell. "You have to make sure you don't ever leave Naruto alone on his own, feed him regularly, wash him, change his diapers, and make sure he gets enough sleep and also…love him; that's the most important of them all anyways." Sasuke snickered at the last part and just looked at Tsunade. He looked over at Naruto who was clinging on to Shizune and sucking on a dummy.<p>

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, irately. The fifth Hokage just shook her head.

"No. You are also getting a new apartment, one bigger than yours and there will also be some ANBU guards there to watch the two of you, just in case you decide to suddenly go all emo on Naruto."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sasuke muttered sarcastically under his breath and then stood up from where he sat. "If that is all, then I'll be on my way to hell." He added and then turned towards the door. Bullshit! There was no way he was going to love the dobe; it was bad enough that he had to change his diapers! What more did they want from him? Didn't they think destroying his pride was good enough?

"Wait. You can't just leave,"

Sasuke let out an inward groan but didn't bother turning around. "What is it now?" his voice sounded somewhat annoyed and Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. She was getting slightly pissed at the lack of respect the Uchiha was showing her.

"You have to take Naruto with you. I do have some paper works to do, you know and besides, he _is_ your responsibility now," the blond Hokage sighed and rubbed her temples.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then turned around, stomping over to Shizune and extended his arms out.

"Hand him over," Sasuke demanded harshly, making Shizune hold Naruto more firmly and closer to her. The look on her face told him that she didn't trust him one bit. She was worried and concern for Naruto's well-being and didn't feel like handing Naruto over to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. "I don't trust myself either, but you can't blame; I never signed up for this. Now hand him over." He said sternly. Shizune hesitated for a moment and then sighed. She was about to hand Naruto over but the blond held on to her kijomo and refused to let go.

"Well would you look at that? The dobe doesn't want me, so I guess my job here is officially done." Sasuke said gleefully and then turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Sasuke," Tsunade indicated darkly. "Maybe if you stop looking so murderous, Naruto wouldn't be scared shitless and might actually go with you!" She snapped, looking murderous herself. Sasuke could feel her dark aura and he swallowed a lump in his throat before turning around again and walking over to Shizune. Forcing a smile on his face, Sasuke took Naruto from Shizune's arms. This time the blond didn't hesitate, instead just laughed carelessly and began tucking at Sasuke's hair.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Tsunade taunted and Sasuke just responded with a grunt, heading for the door. Kakashi, who had just been listening, had a wide smirk behind his mask. If only this wasn't so interesting, he would be reading his Icha Icha paradise book right now.

"I'll get someone to take the stuff over to your new apartment," Tsunade called after Sasuke who had left the Hokage office and slammed the door shut behind him. Tsunade couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Damn, I'm starting to really love my job!" She breathed out between fits of laughter and held her sides. She went quiet for a moment and then cracked up again, making everyone in the room glance at each other nervously.

"Well aren't you a happy lady, today," Jiraiya was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. He looked into the room before walking in and grinning at Tsunade. "So tell me, Tsunade; what you so happy about? Anyone having a party?"

"It's no party, but sure feels like one!" The Hokage exclaimed, wiping tears of laughter out of the corners of her eyes. "I suppose you've heard about it, already?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure. It's something to do with Sasuke and Naruto, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically as if he didn't already know the answer. Tsunade just merely nodded her head. Jiraiya just smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"I'm getting a feeling that you don't like Sasuke Uchiha much. Why is that, my lady?" Shizune's voice suddenly cut in.

"I don't dislike Sasuke. I just like to see him suffer." Tsunade responded and Shizune just blinked.

"So when exactly does Naruto turn back to his normal self?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto will turn back to his normal self when Sasuke finally admits that he loves him," The fifth Hokage explained.

"So you're saying that Sasuke has to admit that he is gay?-or a possible paedophile?" Kakashi questioned with an amused smirk.

The blond legendary sanin shook her head. "No, not like that. He has to admit that he loves Naruto in a brotherly way. Once he does and he truly means it, then the jutsu would wear off."

"Oh," The silver-haired jouinin nodded his head in understanding and chuckled. "For a minute there, you had me worried." Jiraiya just laughed.

"Anyone up for sake?" Tsunade suggested, glancing around the room. Shizune, Jiraiya and Kakashi just nodded.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at his new apartment with a disapproving look. Sure it was big and looked way better than his previous one, but still, he didn't like it. <em>'I'm going to kill someone,' <em>He thought as he entered through the door, holding Naruto. Once inside, he took a moment to look around. The place was surely big, no doubt about it! Sasuke sighed and glanced around, wondering where the bed was. _'The bedroom, dumbass.' _His inner voice teased. He scratched the back of his head and yawned tiredly. He really needed some sleep right now, Goddamit but he couldn't do that with little Naruto being so hyper.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and a pair of large baby-blue eyes met his onyx ones. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke found himself smiling slightly. This only made the little blond happier and he shrieked, bubbling out gibberish. Sasuke walked into the living room and saw that it was already set up before he placed Naruto on the carpet.

"You stay here and don't go anywhere. I need to get something to eat." Sasuke said and then looked down at Naruto as if expecting an answer out of him. He turned and went into the kitchen.

Sasuke rummaged through the fridge and then shut it close with a frustrated growl. "You have got to be kidding me! This whole freaking fridge is full of ramen. Who do they think I am, Naruto?"

Naruto, upon hearing his name dropped the T.V. remote that he was sucking on and then crawled into the kitchen. Sasuke was seated in a chair around the dining table with his head on his arms. He felt something and looked down curiously to see Naruto toothing on his leg, lying flat on his stomach. Sasuke stood and picked up Naruto.

"Ok dobe, you're going to sleep whether you like it or not!" Sasuke snapped, taking his frustration out on Naruto. He stormed into his bedroom and saw that Naruto's bed was located close to his own. He placed him down on the bed and pulled a blanket over him.

"Ok, now go to sleep." Sasuke ordered. He had had enough for the day and just wanted to sleep it away. If only Naruto would just sleep! It was only 6:30 pm but who cared.

Naruto just looked up at Sasuke and then began rolling in his bed, laughing. Sasuke's eye brows twitched and he just watched. Naruto lay on his back and then lifted up his legs, taking his left leg and then began to suck on his foot thumb, blabbering out gibberish.

Naruto stopped and then frowned up at the lights before reaching out his hands, wanting to grab it. Sasuke walked over to the switch and turned off the lights, hoping that would stop Naruto from being so hyper. That of course didn't work and he quickly clicked it back on when he heard Naruto crying. Once the lights came back on though, the blond started laughing and clapping cheerfully again.

Sasuke just left the lights on as he went and threw himself on his bed. This was going to be a long night. He decided to just lay there and let the dobe wear himself out and sooner or later, he would have to go to sleep.

'_Just wait, Naruto. This isn't over, you'll pay one day! We'll see who gets the last laugh,' _Sasuke threaten silently. But even he knew it was an empty threat.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done with this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short. I'm feeling tired at the moment, so yeah. Please Review. I've got to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. Poor Sasuke, that's just the beginning of his problems! XD<strong>

**Next chap should be coming out soon!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn, I can't believe how long it has been! 4 or 5 months now? Whoa! I seriously have no life anymore, I tell ya! School is such a bastard, just taking over my life like that without permission! HN!**

**Anyways, I have decided to make one little change in the story and I am going to mention it in this chapter just in case some of you don't read the edited chapters. I've decided to change Naruto's age to 10 months old. I have a little sister (11 months old) and she is so cute, so talkative (baby language. Sometimes I just wonder what she's blabbering on about O_O), so adorable and so freaking annoying! Yeah…Sasuke will be suffering! Suffer Sasuke, Suffer!**

**Warnings: Beware of the authoress! She has lost her phone and is now grieving over it. Make sure you stay on her good side because you never know what she might do…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a throbbing head and to the sound of a wailing Naruto. The Uchiha wore a murderous glare and the first thing that hit him was the smell that seemed to surround the atmosphere and fill up the room. God was it appalling! Instantly, Sasuke's hand flew up to his nose and an accusing glare was cast at Naruto, who for all he was worth, was still wailing at the top of his lungs. Kami! The little brat could probably wake up the dead!

Eyes twitching, Sasuke stood up slowly. He had dark circles under his eyes and he could probably have won the award for bad hair day. Standing there with his hand still covering his nose, Sasuke began to think. He wanted to cover his ears but then his nose would be suffering. He figured his hearing wouldn't be good as it used to be, what with Naruto's voice rising each time and hitting the high notes. It would probably be for the best if he was to go deaf anyways. That way he wouldn't have to listen to the dobe's annoying voice and maybe, just maybe, he might even get some sleep.

Walking up to the little blond, Sasuke stopped and peered down at the crib at Naruto. His eyes were red from crying and his face was tears stained. He looked up at Sasuke whimpering and seeing the displeased look on the Uchiha's face, took off screaming again.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples with his available hand. The dobe was even worse than his usual screaming fan girls! And to think that there could be nothing more annoying than them. He stared down at Naruto for a while, wondering what to do. He knew that he would have to pick him up sooner or later but he didn't want to. There was nothing wrong with it being later. He didn't know how he was going to cope. It hasn't even been two days yet. Maybe prison wouldn't have been such a bad choice after all?

Sasuke's eyes switched from Naruto's face over to his bulging diaper. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out what that evil looking diaper held.

Sasuke had already figure out that the smell was coming from Naruto but if anyone thought he was going to do anything about it, then they were dead wrong and can think again!

"Not happening, dobe."

There was no way he was going to change Naruto's diapers. No way in hell at all! The dobe can go and change his own stinking diapers for all he cares. 'But he's only a baby…' that darned voice again.

"You're not just going to leave him to cry like that, are you?"

Sasuke looked up and towards the door, the familiar voice of Kakashi just barely reaching his ears over the racket Naruto was making.

Sasuke's hand dropped to his side and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the figure of his ex-sensei, "And what do you suppose I do then?"

"Picking him up would be a good start, don't you think?" Kakashi replied with a humorless tone to his voice, walking up to the crib. He peered down at Naruto, "And it seems his diaper needs changing as well." He added.

Sasuke's eyes twitched again, his nose sucking in the horrific smell no matter how much he wished he could stop it, and burning his nostrils.

"Don't you think I know that already!" Sasuke retorted, noticing that Naruto's cry was slowly subsiding as Kakashi reached out his hand and gently tickled Naruto's stomach.

"Hmm. I see." Kakashi slowly withdrew his hand and stuffed it into his pocket causing Naruto to start crying again, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

The silver-haired jonin then turned his head and looked directly at Sasuke, earning a questioning look and a glare from the young Uchiha prodigy.

"What?" Sasuke almost spat out, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. He was not in a good mood and he tried to lower his tone as best he could.

"Well aren't you going to pick him up?" Kakashi asked calmly, picking up the annoyed tone of his ex-student. He was a little surprised and disappointed at how Sasuke had raised his tone at him.

With a disapproving grunt, Sasuke bent over the crib and he carried Naruto out, making sure to hold him at arm distance. Kakashi stood there watching with a bemused expression on his face.

"There. That wasn't so hard."

"Hn."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, still holding him at arm length. The little blond had stopped crying but still had a sad look on his face as he stared back at Sasuke. It was like he could tell when someone liked him or not. And at that moment, he and Sasuke didn't seem to be the best of friends.

Narrowed onyx eyes stared deep into round, big, sad baby-blue eyes that were still slightly red from the tears. Naruto's lower lip was still quivering and Sasuke felt guilty. His eyes soften slightly and he looked away, turning to look at Kakashi.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked.

Kakashi blinked and looked at Sasuke, being caught off guard by the question. "And here I thought you'd be pleased to see me," he joked and smiled behind his mask, "I was just about to leave by the way. Just came to check on Naruto and make sure he was alright."

"And why wouldn't he be alright?" Sasuke asked, giving Kakashi a suspicious look. It was not like he was going to hurt Naruto or anything.

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around, heading for the door. "Meh, I don't know. It was an order from Lady Tsunade. "

Sasuke didn't say anything as he followed him out of the bedroom, now holding Naruto close despite the smell. As soon as they were in the living room, Kakashi turned around and looked at the duo.

"Bye Naruto-kun," He smiled, "And smell you later, Sasuke." He chucked, walking up to the front door and opening it. Sasuke just stared at him with a frown. He looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi's retreating back before an idea struck him.

"Is Sakura busy?"

Kakashi stopped and frowned at Sasuke, raising his eyebrow, "Umm…I'm not sure. Why?"

"If she's not busy, can you tell her that I need her. Get her to come as soon as possible."

"Er…sure. No problem." Kakashi walked out and the closed the door behind him, glancing at the ANBU guards surrounding the apartment before continuing on. He went and searched everywhere for the pink-haired kunochi before he spotted her waving bye to Ino ad leaving the flower shop.

"Hey, Sakura," Kakashi called out, making her stop in her tracks and turn around to look at him, "Are you busy?" Sakura shook her head and walked over to him. He told her about Sasuke needing her and the girl almost jumped up with joy.

"He'll just be…" Kakashi paused, sweat-dropping as he watched her race off to meet Sasuke, "…in his new apartment." He shrugged and then walked off to bury his nose in the fourth chapter of the Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

><p>A loud knock sounded through the door and Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and sat up on the sofa, not knowing when he had fallen asleep or even closed his eyes.<p>

"Nhhnnmghm." Sasuke frowned and glanced at his right. Naruto stood there, using the sofa to help keep himself upright as he smiled at Sasuke before muttering some more baby nonsense. The Uchiha smiled back and then sighed when the smell hit him again. He stood up and went to open the door.

"Hello, Sasuke." Sakura greeted shyly. She stood at the doorway, her face flushed. She was digging her heels on the ground nervously, smiling at Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei said you needed me?"

"Yes, I do," Sasuke replied with a yawn, much to Sakura's joy. "You see that dobe over there?" Sakura's eyes moved to where Sasuke was pointing. Naruto was just staring at them, chewing on one of his toys. "He needs changing."

Sakura's smile dropped and she looked back at Sasuke. "I didn't know you were babysitting." She said, glancing back at Naruto. Sasuke just shrugged and stepped aside to let her in. She walked in and went over to Naruto, crouching down to his level. "Hey there, cute one." She smiled and Naruto smiled back.

Sakura reached out her arms and picked him up, frowning, "I see you've been busy." She laughed and tickled his belly. Sasuke closed the door and came behind her, looking over her shoulder and rolling his eyes.

"Can you change him quickly? I don't want to have to evacuate this place because of him." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure. Get me the baby wipes, a new diaper and a disposal bag." Sasuke nodded and disappeared into the bedroom where he returned with the mentioned items minutes later. He watched as Sakura laid Naruto down and began to change him. His face retorted in disgust when the used diaper was thrown into the disposal bag and decided right there and then, that breakfast or any form of food, would have to be forgotten for the day or so.

"There we go." Sakura concluded, buttoning up Naruto's clothe and picking him up. "All done!" Naruto clapped his hands happily and licked her lips, making Sakura laugh. She turned to find Sasuke close behind her and her face turned red. Sasuke gave her a blank look and then moved away. Sakura picked up the disposal bag with one hand and shoved it towards Sasuke, who took a step back. She sighed and handed him Naruto instead before disappearing outside.

"Why are there so many ANBUs outside the apartment?" Sakura asked curiously after she returned, raising her eyebrows at Sasuke. She knew that there were going to be some ANBUs guarding Sasuke after his return to the village, but she didn't expect there to be so many.

"It's because of him." Sasuke replied bluntly, gesturing towards Naruto. Sakura stared at the little blond for a while before going to sit down next to Sasuke as they both watched the child.

"Whose baby is he, anyways?" Sakura asked, blinking. She'd seen Lady Tsunade holding him in her office two days ago when Sasuke had returned, but she didn't think to ask who the baby was back then.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke replied, sounding a little puzzled himself. He turned to look at Sakura when he heard her laugh.

"Naruto? Yeah right," Sakura laughed again, "Naruto is not cute!" Sasuke smirked and picked up the child when he crawled over to him.

"True," he agreed. "But this really is Naruto." He added in a serious tone. Sakura's smile disappeared and she turned to look at Sasuke, ending up staring at Naruto. The child stared back at her, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. Her eyes widened.

"What happened to him? He's a baby again!" She squealed in shock. Sasuke just gave her a look.

"Long story." He muttered, not really wanting to explain anything to her. It was none of her business anyways.

"Oh…" Sakura said, still staring at Naruto. Sasuke stood up and handed Naruto over to Sakura, ignoring the child's protest and whimpering.

"You don't mind staying for a while, do you?" Sasuke asked, stretching. "I need you to look after Naruto while I go and have a shower." Sakura nodded, smiling at him, her cheeks going red again. Sasuke smiled at her gratefully and then walked off to the bathroom where he wished to wash away all his problems and thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, that chapter was a bit rushed. Sorry for that. I hoped you guys enjoyed anyways and I would love it if you review! <strong>

**Thanks! Ciao!**


End file.
